PROJECT SUMMARY ? VDDRC ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to support the continuing development of the VDDRC Research Base and to ensure responsiveness of the Research Cores to the needs of VDDRC members and Pilot Project grant recipients. The administrative and scientific leadership of the VDDRC is provided by the Director, Richard Peek, and the Associate Directors, Naji Abumrad and Keith Wilson, and is augmented by the Scientific Advisory Board, composed of renowned internal and external investigators, and by the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the Director, Associate Directors, Core Directors, and Program Leaders. One administrative assistant provides the necessary support for day-to-day financial management and operations of the VDDRC. Vanderbilt University Medical Center provides exceptional institutional support and infrastructure to promote the continued growth of our center. The Administrative Core supports a Biostatistical Program directed by Dr. Tatsuki Koyama to assist pilot project applicants and recipients as well as our members in clinical and basic research study design, data analysis, and database management. An Enrichment Program co-directed by Dr. Abumrad, fosters new investigation in digestive diseases research by supporting prominent scientists to present research seminars at Vanderbilt, enhancing core utilization by addressing member research needs, and through an annual retreat. The seminar series and the retreat provide opportunities for communication and promote collaboration through scientific and technical interactions between members and Core Directors. The Enrichment Program also supports acquisition of new skills through the Enrichment Training (mini-sabbatical) Program. To train the next generation of GI researchers, we have now created the VDDRC Academy of Investigators, a program in which junior investigators perform innovative research with VDDRC support, and acquire important career development tools. This new component is directed by Dr. Alyssa Hasty, and will now receive $220,000 from VUMC over the next 5 years. The Administrative Core oversees the Pilot and Feasibility Project Program, which has invested >$1.2M into investigator-initiated research in the last funding period and is directed by Dr. Wilson. This program is designed to attract new and seasoned investigators to pursue digestive diseases research within the three research areas of the VDDRC: 1) Gastrointestinal Infections and Injury; 2) Progenitor Cells, Development, Regeneration, and Pre-malignant Lesions; and 3) Obesity, Metabolism, and Nutrition.